vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ene no Dennou Kikou
thumb|300px|Portada del ÁlbumEne no Dennou Kikou '''(エネの電脳紀行/ La aventura cibernética de Ene) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Pertenece a la Saga Kagerou Project. Takane logra escapar del laboratorio de Kenjirou, y con ayuda de Azami pudo entrar al mundo cibernético convertida en el virus Ene. Al final de su recorrido por internet, Ene termina dentro de la computadora de Shintaro. '''Intérprete: IA Música y letra: Jin Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Mekakucity Actors Letras Kanji= 世界終了の折に逃げ切って 終焉を見た そんなので私は特例なんだって ホルマリンの香りが 溢れかえる部屋で 眠るようにココロと身体が離されて つながった電脳心理 糸クズのよう ディスプレイ端末からの 私は随分派手で 気が付いたらもう 完全に息を引き取っていた あれでもない これでもない それでもない 指示電波が秒速で部屋に響く 「逃げ出したい」 苦しみが つながらないドアを開けた さぁ、Eの波間漂う影 無機質な文字列の談笑 蜘蛛の糸を縫うかの様に 駆ける炎を纏った狐 蒼い羅針盤が指す先へ 息を止めて イキヲトメテ 全てが嘘を吐く真実なんて 今日はうんざり、 もう眠ってしまおう この世界の考えは １１０度安定してて 捻じ切った論理間が流行なんだって お好みのチャンネルは ２つ目を推奨してる 「Q.好きなモノはなんだい？」 「A.随分簡単なことだ、ヒトのフコウのアジさ」 「ゴミクズだね」 それはそれで良いけれど。 「何がおかしい！」だなんて 発送が陳腐だよ？ もう死んじゃえば良いのになぁ それでもさ その中で 浮遊した この感度は どうやらもう馴染みかけて 逃げ出したい 膨らみは 加速して 息を止める あぁ、トロイの夢詰み込まれた 継ぎ接ぎだらけの木馬が言う 「意味は要らない、愉しくなれ」 惰性で溶け出す炎の壁 電子欲の旅は続く 蒼い羅針盤は今日もまた 誰を殺す？君を殺す？ くるくるくるくると廻ってさ Eの空が ０と１を今日も平然と垂れ流して 圧縮した逸る心 稲妻の鳥を追い越したら 電子欲の旅の終わり 蒼い羅針盤が指していた ディスプレイの向こう側で 冴えない君だけが見ていた。 もう世界はうんざり 目を覚ましちゃおう なんていうか正直 ちょっと笑えてさ |-| Romaji= Sekai shuuryou no ori ni nigekitte Shuuen o mita Sonna no de watashi wa tokurei nandatte HORMALIN no kaori ga afurekaeru heya de Neru you ni KOKORO to karada ga hanasarete Tsunagatta dennoushinri itogusu no you DISPLAY tanmatsu kara no Watashi wa zuibun hade de Ki ga tsuitara mou Kanzen ni iki o hikitotteita Are demo nao kore demo nai sore demo nai Shiji denpa ga byousoku de heya ni hibiku "Nigedashitai" Kurushimi ga tsunagaranai DOA ni aketa Saa E no namima tadayou kage mukishitsu na moji retsu no danshou kumo no ito o nuu ka no you ni kakeru honoo wo matotta kitsune|aoi rashinban ga sasu saki he iki o tomete iki o tomete subete ga uso o haku shinjitsu nante kyou ha unzari, mou nemutte shimaou kono sekai no kangae ha ichi ichi zero do anteishite te neji kitta ronri kan ga ryuukou nandatte okonomi no CHANNEL ha futatsu me o suishou shiteru "Q. suki na mono wa nandai?" "A. zuibun kantan na koto da, hito no fukou no aji sa" "gomi kuzu da ne" sore wa sore de yoi keredo "nani ga okashii!" da nante hassou ga chinpu dayo? mou shinjae ba yoi no ni naa soredemo sa sono naka de fuyuushita kono kando wa douyara mou najimi kake te nigedashitai fukurami wa kasoku shite iki o tomeru aa, toroi no yume tsumi komareta tsugihagi darake no mokuba ga iu imi wa iranai, tanoshiku nare dasei de toke dasu honoo no kabe denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku aoi rashinban wa kyou mo mata dare o korosu? kimi o korosu? kurukuru kurukuru to mawattesa E no sora ga ZERO to ichi o kyou mo heizento tare nagashite asshuku shita hayaru kokoro inazuma no tori o oikoshitara denshi yoku no tabi no owari aoi rashinban ga sashiteita DISPLAY no mukou gawa de。 sae nai kimi dake ga miteita mou sekai wa unzari me o samashi chaou nante iu ka shoujiki chotto waraete sa |-| Español= En una clara ocasión vi el fin del mundo Aunque yo no soy un caso especial El olor a formol llenó la habitación Con el fin de dormir, mi mente y cuerpo fue separado Un hilo cibernético mental llevado a la pantalla terminal Soy muy llamativa. Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya había dejado de respirar Ni siquiera así, ni siquiera esto, ni siquiera aquello Instrucciones de la radio sonaban en el cuarto ¡Quiero huir! Sufriendo, abrí la puerta sin conexión Ahora, en las sombras de las olas electrónicas flotantes Filas inorgánicas de pláticas en chat Me gusta tejer telarañas Un zorro en llamas corriendo Una brújula azul apuntando hacia el destino Aguanta la respiración, aguanta la respiración ¿Toda la verdad es una mentira? Ahora estoy harta de todo Sólo déjame dormir ya La idea de este mundo es estable a los 110 grados El razonamiento lógico que fue removido es una tendencia Tu canal favorito recomienda el canal 2 ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Es algo muy simple, el sufrimiento de las personas Es basura, ¿Cierto? Pero está bien de esa manera ¿Qué es extraño? Pregunté ¿Es que lo que estoy enviando es obsoleto? Estaría bien si yo estuviera muerta, ¿cierto? Pero sabes, todavía estoy suspendida aquí Esta sensibilidad es aparentemente familiar Quiero huir, incrementando la aceleración Aguanta la respiración Ah, el sueño de Jaque-Mate de Troya fue escrito Un irregular caballo de Troya dice: ''No hay necesidad de una razón siempre y cuando sea divertido Mientras me deslizo a través del firewall El Viaje Electrónico de la avaricia continuará La brújula azul está aquí de nuevo ¿A quién matar? ¿Matarte a ti? Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y vueltas ha estado dando El Cielo-E está, tranquilamente descargando del 0 al 1 hoy de nuevo Los caballos comprimidos, después de pasar por las aves del rayo, alcanzan el final del viaje electrónico de la avaricia La brújula azul que está apuntando, al otro lado de la pantalla Sólo el adormecido tú estabas viendo Harto del mundo Abramos nuestros ojos Y para ser honestos, me reí un poco Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción exclusiva de álbum